Lileana Chacón
Venezolana |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa }} Lileana Chacón es una actriz de doblaje venezolana y locutora comercial conocida por su papel de Kei Kishimoto en la serie de anime Gantz, Darcy en Winx Club, Mokona en xxxHOLIC, Leshawna en Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial y a Raven en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Actualmente, dobla a Arenita en Bob Esponja, en reemplazo de Anabella Silva. Archivo:Sandycheeks.png|Arenita Mejillas de Bob Esponja (Temp. 6-Presente), es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Archivo:514791_1293408658658_480_360.jpg|Darcy en Winx Club. Archivo:TTG-Raven.png|Raven de Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Rositafresita.jpg|Rosita Fresita en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti. Archivo:TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|Leshawna en Drama total La_madre_de_sanjay.jpg|Darlene Patel en Sanjay y Craig. Character_large-belle.jpg|Belle Pepper (2ª) en Sanjay y Craig. Fee_harveybeaks.jpg|Fee en Harvey Beaks. Miria.jpg|Miriam Beaks también en Harvey Beaks. Lolo_Callory.png|Lolo Calorie en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Archivo:Amy_Rose_-_Sonic_Boom.jpg|Amy Rose en Sonic Boom. Archivo:Kate1.jpg|Kate en Dora y sus amigos. Archivo:Shine.jpg|Shine en Shimmer y Shine. Archivo:Aj-character-art.png|AJ en Blaze and the Monster Machines. Dawn_Dingledash.jpg|Dawn Dingledash en Numb Chucks. Kimiko_1.PNG|Kimiko en Xiaolin Chronicles. Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom.png|Gretchen en Campamento Lakebottom. Yo-character-web-desktop.png|Yo (2da voz) en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Archivo:Dennihqmastered.png|Dennis de Kid vs. Kat. Leshaniqua.PNG|Leshaniqua en Luz, drama, acción. Braianna.png|Brianna en Lucky Fred. Archivo:Brandi passante sw.jpg|Brandi Passante en ¿Quién da más?. Zatanna-justice-league-action-9.2.jpg|Zatanna en Justice League Action. Archivo:Ao_marshmallow_174x252.png|Malvavisco de La Naranja Molesta. Archivo:Kei kishimoto.jpg|Kei Kishimoto en Gantz. Archivo:Bessy.jpg|Bessy en La granja. MILLY.jpg|Milly en Milly y Molly. Paninya.png|Paninya en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Morte.png|Morte en .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Nanefua act.png|Nanefua en Steven Universe. SugaliteHD.png|Sugalite también en Steven Universe. Victoria....png|Victoria en Zip Zip. Backpack-large.jpg|Mochila en Dora la exploradora. Profesora adelaide.PNG|Profesora Adelaide en Hermano de Jorel. Miles_Stand.png|Miles en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Summer rickmorty.jpg|Summer Smith en Rick y Morty. Imageclaire.jpeg|Claire Riesen en Dominion. Filmografía Anime Hitomi Nabatame *Gantz - Kei Kishimoto *Trinity Blood - Kate Scott (Mujer de Hierro) Yumi Touma *S-CRY-ed - Banka Tokonatsu *Noir - Silvana Greone "La Intoccabile" Otros *Nodame Cantabile - Keeko Kawano (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales *xxxHOLiC - Mokona *Excel Saga - Menchi *The Prince of Tennis - Kachiro *Fate/stay night - Taiga Fujimura *Twin Spica - Marika Ukita *Last Exile - Alister Agrew *Black Cat - Seiphira Arks *Solty Rei - Accela Warrick *R.O.D. the TV - Nenene Sumiregawa *Super Milk-chan Show - Tetsuko *Fullmetal Alchemist - Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Paninya *Galaxy Angel - Cocomo Peirou *DNA² - Oharu *Dear Boys - Satomi Anzaki *Hell Girl - Aya Kuroda (ep. 1), Mina Minato (ep. 15) *Mushishi - Sayo (ep. 16), Amane (ep. 25) *Team Galaxy - Yoko *Viewtiful Joe - Silvia (Sexy Silvia) / Tony / Niño en pueblo / Niño beisbolista #2 / Voces adicionales *Blue Dragon - Zola / Madre de Ponto *Get Backers - Clayman *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Morte *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Voces adicionales *Tsukihime - Voces adicionales Series animadas Cindy Robinson *Sonic Boom - Amy Rose Tara Strong *Winx Club - Diana *Los nuevos Jóvenes Titanes - Raven *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Raven, Sedita (en el capítulo 'Desaparecido') *DC Super Hero Girls - Hiedra Venenosa Otros *Winx Club: **Darcy **Illiris **Sirena guardiana **Hada amazónica **Hada ártica **Hada Rústica **Guardiana Sirenix de Flora **Barbatea (Tercera Temporada) **Miky (Segunda Temporada) **Reina Samara (Segunda Temporada) **Mujer de tierra baja (Episodio 32) **Dama de tierra baja (Episodio 32) **Amore (Episodio 32) **Tune (Episodio 32) **Mamá de Kevin (Episodio 39) **Chica en discoteca (Episodio 39) **Shilly (Episodio 41) **Robin, cazadora de brujas (Episodio 42) **Chica en la fiesta (Episodio 42) **Discorda (Episodio 52) **Athena (Episodio 52) **Mensaje de Solaria (Episodio 53) **Ninfea (Episodio 91) **Mujer en TV (Episodio 92) **Chica en el bar (Episodio 92) **Darma (Episodio 93) **Etérea verde (Episodio 91 y 101) **Hermana de Matt (Episodio 114) ***Voces adicionales *Campamento Lakebottom - Gretchen *Thundercats (2011) - Cheetara *Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial - LeShawna *Luz, drama, acción - Leshaniqua *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Madre Natura *Lucky Fred - Braianna / Agente Brains *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Yo (segunda voz) *Justicia Joven - Zatanna *La granja - Bessy *Kid vs. Kat - Dennis *Bob Esponja - Arenita Mejillas (temporada 6 en adelante) *Los Oblongs - Milo Oblong *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Lady Nickelbotom, Flapjack (cuando tiene voz de niña), coros *Jibber Jabber - Madre *Capitán Flamingo - Milo Powell / Capitán Flamingo *Martha habla - Tony *Milly y Molly - Milly *Lola & Virginia - Beatrice *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Sentimental *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Rosita Fresita/Frutillita *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Holly *Pop Pixie - Pam / Fixit *La Gatita Poppy - Alma *Ratón Esponja - María José *Pixcodelics - Katzlock *Planeta Sketch - Voces diversas *Secundaria de Clones - Voces adicionales *Dora, la Exploradora - Mochila y voces adicionales *Toot & Puddle - Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Sugilite, Hopper, Nanefua, Sadie (sólo promocionales) *Locos dieciséis (doblaje venezolano) - Voces adicionales *Chuggington- Voces Adicionales *Hey, ese es mi fantasma! - Lolo Callory *Sanjay y Craig - Darlene Patel / Belle Pepper (2ª voz.) *Como Tú - Goyito *El hermano de Jorel - Profesora Adelaide *Sonic Boom - Amy *Harvey Beaks - Fee / Miriam Beaks *Zip Zip - Victoria *Super 4 - Ruby *Dr. Pantástico - Amanda Lipton *¨Dora y sus amigos - Kate *Shimmer y Shine - Shine *Blaze and the Monster Machines - AJ *Clarence - Jeremy *Batman, el valiente - Daphne Blake *Numb Chucks - Dawn Dingledash *Hubert y Takako - Jennifer *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Miles *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Bisa, voces adicionales *Peg + Gato - Pollito / Mamá de Peg *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Scarlett *Rick y Morty - Summer Smith *Rabbids Invasion - Voces diversas *Justice League Action - Zatanna Zatara Series de TV Jasmine Richards *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Tara Bohun *Última Onda - Jasmine Richards Otros *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Narradora de la hora del cuento *Teens al poder - Margo Dubois *The Naked Brothers Band - Juanita *Connor Undercover - Tanya (Raquel Cadilha) *Lockie Leonard - Joy Leonard *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Anna Petersen (1ª temp.) / Voces adicionales (2ª y 3ª temp.) *Mi vida con Derek - Kasandra *El club del dormitorio - Lyndsey "Lyndz" Collins *El mundo de Indie - Chandra Mehta *Weeds - Maggie (Tressa DiFiglia) / Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta - Malvavisco *Big Time Rush - Voces adicionales *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Voces adicionales *Ray Donovan - Abby Donovan (Paula Malcomson) *Crossing Lines - Eva Vittoria *Motel Bates - Jodie Wilson (Kathleen Robertson) *Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces adicionales *100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Directora Hader *Los Kennedy - Cynthia (Kristin Adams) *El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez! - Nicola Grey (Lana Golja) *Dominion - Claire Riesen 'Series Reality/Telerrealidades' *Cazadores de tesoros - Danielle (2ª voz) *Rich Kids of Beverly Hills - Dorothy Wang *¿Quién da más? - Brandi Passante *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Jenny Compton / Priscilla (segunda voz) / Voces adicionales *Paranormal State - Katrina / Voces diversas * Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Khloe Kardashian *Billy El Exterminador - Mary (la esposa de Billy) *The Spin Crowd - Kim Kardashian / Kelly Rowland / Voces diversas *Camioneros del hielo - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Ciencia en el jardín - Voces diversas *Parental Control - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Voces diversas *Proyecto Adrenalina - Competidores varios *Mundo Amish: Rompiendo las reglas - Kate *Bad Ink - Voces diversas *Fabulosas y escandalosas - Marci *Búsqueda Alienígena - Voces adicionales Películas *La parada de navidad (2014) - Hailee Anderson (AnnaLynne McCord) *Todo por la música (2013) - April Sutton (Josie Davis) *Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) - Liz (Ali Liebert) y Voces Adicionales *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Angelica Moore (Leyla Haidarian) *Mental (2012) - Leanne Moochmore (Nicole Freeman) *Batalla escolar - Maggie (Alexandra Cohen) / Tess (Joanna Fraticelli) *Baila este vals - Margot (Michelle Williams) (2011) *Made: The Movie - Kitty (Marline Yan) *Whitney Brown - Alicia (Anna Colwell) *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Katie Steel (Ari Graynor) *Los caballos de McBride - Avril Davidson (Kari Matchett) *Pusher - Flo (Agyness Deyn) Películas animadas *Traviesa Navidad - Voces adicionales *Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad - Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Blair *Barbie Mariposa - Rayla *Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Criada *Rosita Fresita: El cielo es el Limite - Rosita Fresita/Frutillita *La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve - Tommy Finkerton *Batman: Año uno - Selina Kyle/Gatúbela (Eliza Dushku) *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Voces adicionales *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Pidless *El hijo de Batman - Francine Langstrom *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Arenita / Gary *Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio - Niña japonesa *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Tina / Platino *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Hiedra Venenosa *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Piroska *Los patines mágicos - Chloe / Mamá de Chloe *Houdini (2015) - Beth *DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año - Hiedra Venenosa 'Documentales' * What The Pope Knew - Kathie Thompson * Máquinas de Maldad - Cynthia Mathis Herring * La historia de las cosas - Presentadora 'Series de Internet' *La naranja molesta - Malvavisco / Peach Curiosidades *Lileana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuü Yuma Touma estos son Silvana Greone "La Intoccabile" en Noir y Banka Tokonatsu en S-CRY-ed. *Ha interpretado varios personajes en las primeras series animadas hechas en Venezuela: Como tú, Cataplún. *Curiosamente también Lileana ha tomado a tres personajes doblados por la actriz de doblaje Anabella Silva debido a su mudanza a Londres y su retiro del doblaje, Arenita Mejillas en Bob Esponja, a Raven en los Jóvenes Titanes y a Mochila en Dora, la Exploradora. Referencias *Imágen de: Perfil de Windows Live "Voces y caras de Venezuela" Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010